According to Him
by Bunny1
Summary: The Return of Keith Dudemeister! As it turns out, perhaps he has a past with one of our new med-students... One shot; complete.


_According To You_  
_I'm stupid_  
_I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right  
__According to you_  
_I'm difficult_  
_Hard to please_  
_Forever changing my mind_  
_I'm a mess in a dress_  
_Can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you_  
_According to you_Lucy Bennett felt a hot flush over her entire body when she saw him. Keith Dudemeister... He was standing there talking to Dr. Elliott Reid-Dorian... and, why? Why would he be here, why now? She hadn't seen him since just after she turned 15, right after he graduated high-school back in her hometown in Maryland...

But, here he was, smiling at Elliott, looking at the millions of charts she was handing him.

"Oh, hello, students." Elliott greeted with a smile as Lucy, Cole, Drew, and Denise walked up. "Since I'm going to be going on maternity leave tomorrow, Dr. Dudemeister is going to be taking over for me for the next 9 weeks,and I was showing him around."

Cole snorted, and started laughing. "Your name is Dudemeister? Seriously?"

But, the comment sailed right over the blonde doctor's head as he looked at Lucy. "Lucy Bennett?"

Lucy twirled her hair around two fingers. "Keith... hello..."

Cole frowned, looking between the two of them.

"Oh, shit, you have a thing for banging the neurotic blondes, don't'cha, Keith?" Denise smirked.

"Lucy and I... knew each-other a long time ago." he said to Denise. "She was a freshman when I was a senior at St. Francis' Academy back in Maryland."

Cole turned to Lucy quickly. "Babe, you went to Catholic school?"

"Yeah... so?"

"You still got the uniform?" Cole asked eagerly, and Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, somewhere--- I could probably get my sister to go find for me." she whispered to him.

"So... you're trying to tell me you two didn't date." Denise prodded, and Lucy shot her a "shut _up_!" look, which, of course, was ignored.

"No; we dated most of my senior year." Keith shrugged.

Elliott looked at Keith, and then at Cole, who was now glaring at him.

"Ahem, so... we're going to go introduce Keith to my patients now..." Elliott said, yanking him off.

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him_  
_I'm funny,irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_  
_Everything is opposite_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_Later on in the day, Cole was coming out of surgery when he saw Denise, Elliott and Carla gathered 'round Lucy.

"So... come on, you slept with him." Denise was saying, and Cole made a face.

Not that he hadn't had his share of women in the past, but, once Lucy came along... he didn't _want_ anyone else. It had frightened him at first, because that was_ very _new for him, but... he kind of liked the whole denial thing of him being the only one there, irrational or hypocritical as that may be...

Lucy fidgeted. "Yeah, he was 18." she said simply. "But... he wasn't very good at it."

Cole laughed softly behind his hand.

Elliott, however, looked surprised. "_I_ thought he was..."

"Pfft." Carla snorted. "That man was your_ bitch_, Elliott, that's why you liked it."

Elliott only shrugged.

"See, I thought for a long time it was me, that I just didnt like sex." Lucy admitted.

Denise looked at her incredulously. "Please! You and Cole are like two friggin Energizer Bunnies!"

"Well... they're very different." she shrugged. "I mean, with Cole... it's like... Okay, you know how you get the Hagaan Daas Dulce Leche and you crumble a Nestle's Crunch Bar on top, and you get that first bite?"

All three women looked at her, goggle-eyed. "Cole? _Seriously_?" and "Could've done without that image..."

"See, _that's_ what sex with Cole is like."

Cole looked shocked for a moment, and then a slow grin spread across his face.

"But, with Keith? It was just... quick and painful. And, he'd always just tell me it was me, that I just wasn't any good at it, and I didn't like it. But, it wasn't until I met Cole that I realized... nope, it was him. Either that, or Cole's just_ that _good."

"No, I'd be more inclined to guess Keith was that _bad_..." Denise snorted.

"Oh, lay off of Keith." Elliott defended. "He was good--- he was very handsome, and giving..."

"Right, and that's why you're married to Turk's He-Wife instead?"

_According to you_  
_I'm boring_  
_I'm moody_  
_You can't take me any place  
__According to you_  
_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away_  
_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_  
_You're the boy who puts up with it_  
_According to you_  
_According to you_The next morning, Cole and Lucy slept in. They missed Cox's class, and were rushing to get to rounds. Lucy had been surprised when she got to her room and Cole was waiting there with her favorite takeout and candles everywhere. He'd even gone to Victoria's Secret's and bought her some presents--- okay, maybe those were a little for him, too... But, it was incredibly sweet.

Dr. Cox frowned at them when they reached the hallway. "All right, murderers." he said with an arched eyebrow. "Since you two seem to think mating season is more important than my class, I'm splitting you up for rounds. Barbie Junior, you go with Denise and... the one I can't understand. Number One, you and Jackass will go with The Giant Ken Doll."

And, everyone split up. After about two hours, Cole wasn't paying any attention to Keith, and it was getting under his skin.

"Dude, are you here or what?"

"I'm here, and apparently way more than you." Cole smirked cockily at him, and Drew rolled his eyes.

"Right, whatever..." Keith answered, confused. "But, if you don't start paying attention, I could flunk you and you'll be thrown out."

"Pfft." Cole laughed. "You can_ not_... Dude, my Pops owns the place just about; I'm untouchable."

Keith raised his eyebrows, and then decided to take him down a peg. "You... you're dating Lucy, right?"

"Yup."

"She still a screamer?"

Drew's eyes widened in shock, and then he tried not to laugh at the way the red tinged Cole's face.

"Shut your mouth man." Cole said, serious.

"What? Just curious..." Keith taunted. "I remember her being kind of loud... I had to throw my hand over her mouth lotsa times in the Janitor's closet at St. Francis'..."

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful,incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head  
__According to him_  
_I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_  
_Everything is opposite_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_Drew managed to grab Cole around the waist when he lunged for Keith, because he saw it coming.

"Doc, he's squirmier and a little stronger than I anticipated... go somewhere till I can cool him off." Drew ordered with a grunt.

Keith nodded, and walked off.

Drew looked down at Cole. "Settle down!" he ordered. "Now, I'm gonna let go, and you're _not_ gonna run after him, because you're not _that _untouchable that assaulting one of the doctors here won't get you expelled, if not sued!"

"What do you care?"

"I don't know, I guess 'cause I'm your friend, doofus, now settle _down_!"

Cole grimaced, finally going limp so Drew would let go, but, he looked all put out.

"Look, he was being an ass, but you pissed him off, not that it excuses him going there."

Cole shook his head.

"I wanna rip his throat out."

"Yeah, but you can't." Drew said logically. "Now... I think we'll go for a walk. Fresh air'll do you good."

Cole nodded. "Thanks, dude, but... I think I need to go find Luce. Now."

_I need to feel appreciated_  
_like I'm not hated_  
_Oh, no_  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay_When Cole and Drew reached the trio of blondes, Lucy looked up in surprise. Cole had a look on his face she hadn't seen since he was waiting for his biopsy that time.

"Baby? Is everything okay?" Lucy asked worriedly, but Cole just wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face into her collarbone.

Lucy looked at Drew, worry clearly painted across her features.

"Oh, no, no... he's fine.... I think."

Cole confirmed this by raising his head slightly, dropping kisses on her clavicle and neck, his hand stroking her side. Lucy's eyes closed a bit, and she moaned slightly.

"Okay, okay... at least go in the elevator, ya nymphos?" Drew said with an eyeroll.

Lucy took his hand, and they hurried off.

"I was joking!"

_According to me_  
_you're stupid_  
_you're useless_  
_you can't do anything right  
__But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head  
__According to him_  
_I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_  
_Everything is opposite_  
_I don't feel like stopping it_  
_Baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you [you, you]_

Lucy looked up at the blinking emergency stop button on the elevator. She just hoped maintence didn't break in... She smiled over at Cole, who was snuggled up to her, stroking her hair gently.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him softly.

"Mine." he said softly, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"What?" she chuckled.

"Well, that's what matters isn't it? Not that I've had 40 one timers, or that you've been with at least one mega douche..."

"Ahhh, I see..." Lucy sighed. "Well, you're right, that is what matters. And, what matters is that I love you..."

"I love you too, babe... but, yeah... totally mine."_  
_  
_According to you [you, you]  
__According to you_  
_I'm stupid_  
_I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right..._


End file.
